Nostalgia
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: Oi.. Riku!" Ucap Sora keras. "E..eh?" Ucap Rikupun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Apa?" Tanyanya. "Heeeh? Kau ngelamun? Ahahaha... Baru kali ini aku melihatmu melamun..." Ucap Sora sembari tersenyum senang.... Beo's new Fic! RnR, please? :3


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts punya Square Enix! Bukan punya Beo!xD.

Warning: BoyxBoy, agak OOC? Don't like? Don,t read, then~ :P

Rate: T aja cukup.. :D

Genre : uhh... General aja, dah.. ==lll

Ket: '====': flash back, end of flashback.

'-------': ganti tempat/ganti waktu.

"Tralala": ngomong

'Tralala': bicara dalam hati.

Ok~ enjoooy~ :3

==========================.

"Aah.. How nostalgic.." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut coklat berantakan, berkulit kecoklatan, dan bertubuh mungil. Ia kini berada di dalam sebuah gua gelap. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, dimana hampir seluruh permukaan dinding gua itu dipenuhi oleh coretan-coretan--atau bisa disebut gambar...?

Dan pandangan pemuda itu terhenti di sebuah gambar binatang dengan tanda silang besar yang menutupi sebagian gambar tersebut.

"Ah... Gambar ini.. Gambar Cocobo yang kubuat, kan? Tapi... Siapa yang menyilang gambar ini...?" Ucap pemuda itu pelan sembari mengusap gambar dengan tanda silang tersebut.

"Oi, Sora! Kau disini rupanya!" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut silver panjang, bermata biru, dan bertubuh lebih besar dari pemuda berambut coklat tadi.

"Ah.. Riku?!" Balas pemuda berambut coklat yang disapa Sora tadi. Pemuda berambut silver tadi pun menghampiri Sora yang sedang memperhatikan gambar coretan tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kita baru saja kembali setelah mengalahkan Xemnas, kan? Memang kau enggak capek?" Tanya Riku sembari ikut memperhatikan gambar binatang yang disentuh oleh Sora.

"Ah? Unn.. Sedang nostalgia disini.. Ah! Riku! Kau tahu..? Siapa yang mencoret gambar Cocobo yang kubuat ini?" Tanya Sora sembari menunjuk gambar Cocobo. Riku hanya menatap sinis gambar tersebut, lalu menjawab malas. "Mana kutahu?" Ucapnya singkat sembari mengangkat bahu.

"Hee.. Begitukah?" Sambung Sora sembari terus memandang gambar Cocobo tersebut.

'Gambar itu...' Batin Riku...

=================.

"Riku!! Lihaaat~ telur burung!!!" Ucap Sora kecil sembari membawa sebutir telur yang cukup besar kearah Riku kecil.

"HAH?! Ini, kan.." Ucap Riku kaget. "Cepat buang telur itu, Sora!" Lanjutnya histeris.

'Krak..'

"... Ha..HAMPIR MENETAAS!!!" Teriak Sora girang.

"Gh.. You're so stupid, Sora.." Gumam Riku kesal. "Dengar, Sora.. Kalau ia menetas nanti, dan melihatmu, ia akan mengira kalau kau adalah ibunya! Karna itu, buang telur itu sebelum burung itu menetas dengan sempurna!!!" Ucap Riku yang hampir saja melempar telur malang itu.

"ENGGAAAK!! Aku akan merawat burung inii!!" Ucap Sora gak mau kalah. Dan memeluk telur itu erat-erat.

"Lepaskan kubilang!!!" Ucap Riku kesal. Ia mencoba merebut telur itu dari tangan Sora.

"Riku! Kau jahat! Aku kan sudah bilang enggak mau!!!" Teriak Sora kesal. Yang bersangkutan pun terdiam.

"Ch... Terserahlah..." Gumam Riku sembari beranjak meninggalkan Sora.

"Ri... Riku..." Ucap Sora seraya memanggil Riku untuk kembali menemaninya, namun Riku tetap pergi meninggalkan Sora sendirian.

---------------------------------------.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Sora dan Riku tidak bermain bersama. Semua dikarenakan oleh makhluk aneh berbulu kuning itu. 'Riku.. Masih marah padaku, kah?' Batin Sora yang sedang memberi makan Cocobo yang ia beri nama Choco.

"Choco, kau disini dulu, ya? Aku mau menemui Riku dulu! Ingaat!! Jangan kemana-mana!!!" Ucap Sora sembari berlari meninggalkan Choco.

Makhluk kuning itupun terdiam ditempatnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, sebuah tangan yang cukup besar mencengkram tubuh kecil makhluk kuning tersebut.

"Karna kau.. Aku terpisah dari Sora..." Gumam si empunya tangan itu pelan, lalu mengencangkan cengkramannya.

----------------------------------------------.

"Riku.. Riku ada dimanaaa???" Ucap Sora sembari berlari-lari kecil. Ia terus menelusuri pantai dari ujung ke ujung... Namun, ia tidak dapat melihat sosok si rambut silver.

"Sora? Kau mencariku?" Tanya Riku dari belakang punggung Sora.

"WAAAAA!!!" Teriak Sora kaget. Nyaris saja jantungnya keluar dari tempatnya. Iapun menoleh kearah suara itu berasal.

"RIKU! Jangan ngagetin gitu napa!!!" Ucapnya yang masih kaget.

"Aah.. Maaf..." Ucap Riku malas. "Kenapa kau mencariku?" Lanjutnya.

"Ah.. Riku.. Itu.. Aku... Mau minta maaf...anu..." Ucap Sora sedikit bergetar.

"Maaf? Soal?" Tanya Riku dengan muka datar.

"Itu.. Karna Choco... Selama seminggu ini..." Ucap Sora sembari memainkan ujung bajunya. Riku menyeringai kecil.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, kok..." Ucapnya sembari menepuk kepala Sora. "Lagipula... Makhluk itu sudah lenyap..." Sambungnya dengan nada kecil.

"He? Kamu sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi?!" Ucap Sora dengan mata berbinar. "Hiyaaaa~ makasih Rikuu~" ucapnya sembari memeluk erat Riku. "Aku takut kau tidak memaafkanku tadinya..." Lanjutnya polos.

Riku tersenyum kecil. "Tidak mungkin kan? Kalau aku tidak memaafkanmu..." Ucap Riku sembari membalas pelukan Sora.

'1... Sudah musnah...' Batinnya sembari menyeringai kejam.

=======================.

"Oi.. Riku!!!" Ucap Sora keras.

"E..eh?" Ucap Rikupun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Heeeh?? Kau ngelamun? Ahahaha... Baru kali ini aku melihatmu melamun..." Ucap Sora sembari tersenyum senang.

Riku hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu ia menepuk rambut coklat Sora. "Ayo keluar... Pengap kan disini?" Ucap Riku sembari menarik tangan Sora.

"Ah.. Iya..." Balas Sora sembari mengikuti Riku di sebelahnya.

--------------------------------------------------------.

"Ah... Sora!! Riku!!" Teriak perempuan berambut merah pendek sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ia lalu berlari menghampiri Sora dan Riku .

"Ah.. Kairi!!!" Ucap Sora dengan muka berseri-seri. Reaksi dari Sora ini membuat Riku kesal. Dengan refleks, ia menarik Sora kepelukannya. "Eh.. Riku?!" Tanya Sora kaget sembari mengadahkan kepalanya, dan memperhatikan si rambut silver.

"Ah... Riku... Lihat! Ada buah Paopu!" Ucap Sora sembari melepaskan tangan Riku yang tadi memeluknya. Sora pun berlari mengambil buah tersebut, dan memberikannya pada Riku.

"Paopu..." Ucap Riku pelan.

"Hahaha... Kangen, ya..." Sambung Sora sembari cengengesan.

========================.

"Sora! Ayo bertanding!" Ucap Riku sembari menarik tangan Sora.

"Heeh? Bertanding apaa?! Aku malaas~ panaaas~ capeeek~" Ucap Sora merajuk.

Riku berfikir sebentar. Ia memikirkan apa yang bisa membuat si rambut coklat ini mau bertanding dengannya. Dan secara tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah bohlam menyala di kepalanya.

"Heeh... Kau tidak mau? Yasudah... Aku mau mengajak Kairi untuk berbagi buah paopu..." Ucap Riku seraya pergi meninggalkan Sora.

"A..APA?!" Teriak Sora kaget. Ia langsung menarik tangan Riku. "GA BOLEEH!!!" Teriak Sora.

"Loh? Memang kenapa?" Tanya Riku dengan nada usil.

"Uuh... Pokoknya enggak boleeh!!!" Teriak Sora lagi. Ia lalu mengambil pedang kayunya, dan bersiap untuk menyerang Riku. "Lawan aku sebelum kau berani menyentuh Kairi!!!" Teriak Sora sembari menodongkan pedang kayunya ke muka Riku.

"Heh... Menarik..." Ucap Riku sembari menjilat bibir atasnya.

-------------------------------------------------------.

"AAAAAAAH!!!" Teriak Sora yang sedang terkapar di tanah. Pedang kayunya tampak terhempas jauh darinya.

"Bagaimana, hn?" Ucap Riku sembari menodongkan pedang kayunya ke muka Sora.

"Cih! Kau terlalu kuat, Riku!!!" Teriak Sora depresi. Riku pun tersenyum senang. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sora yang masih terkapar. "Aaah.. Anginnya sejuk..." Ucap Sora sembari menutup matanya.

"Yah.. Lumayan..." Balas Riku. "Oi... Sora..." Ucapan Riku terhenti ketika ia melihat si empunya rambut coklat itu tertidur dengan pulasnya. "Si bodoh satu ini... Dia tertidur disini?" Ucapnya sembari menekan hidung Sora.

Lama-lama, ia memindahkan tangannya ke pipi Sora, lalu mengusapnya lembut. Riku pun mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Sora. Dekat, dekat, dan semakin dekat. Sampai bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sora. Ia melumat pelan bibir mungil si rambut coklat. Berusaha agar si rambut coklat tidak terbangun. Tak lama, ia melepaskan ciumannya itu, dan diakhiri dengan jilatan kecil di bibir Sora. Pandangan Riku kini beralih ke buah Paopu yang kini berada di samping Sora. Ia pun mengambil buah tersebut. "Seandainya aku bisa berbagi buah ini dengan Sora..." Ucapnya sembari menatap lembut si rambut coklat.

=======================.

"Riku?" Tanya si perempuan rambut merah. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan muka si empunya rambut silver.

"He? Ah.. Kairi..." Ucap Riku yang sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Aah.. Riku kau kenapa? Daritadi bengong teruus..." Ucap Sora nimbrung.

"A..aah?? Hahaha... Maaf..." Ucap Riku sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sora, Riku... Udah mau malam.. Gimana kalo kita kembali ke kota?" Ajak Kairi sembari mengambil perahu kayu didekatnya.

"Aa!! Iya! Ayo pulang! Perutku sudah lapaar~" ucap Sora sembari berlari kearah Kairi.

"Riku!!! Ayo cepaat!!! Kalau lama, aku tinggal!!!" Teriak Sora.

Riku hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu memandang buah paopu yang ada di tangannya. "Heh..." Dengusnya sembari menyeringan kecil. "Tak lama lagi, Sora... Kau.. Pasti jadi milikku." Ucap Riku sembari mengencagkan genggaman tangannya, dan membuat buah paopu yang ada di tangannya itu hancur berantakan.

========================.

End~ finish~ owari~ selse~

========================.

Waaaaii~~ xDDDDD Uhh.. Tendang Beo, plis... ==llll

Enggak ngerti kenapa. Beo bikin pik oneshot gaje kaya gini...

Udah genrenya kaga tau apaan.. =y= Ckckck... Aah... Sudahlah...==

Maap aneh... Bikinnya di hp soalnyaaa.. TTATT Hope ya like it... :3


End file.
